1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrooptic device, a method for driving an electrooptic device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Various kinds of electrooptic devices using light emitting elements including an organic light emitting diode (OLED) are proposed in recent years. Such an electrooptic device is generally structured to be provided with a pixel circuit including the light emitting element described above, a transistor, etc., correspondingly to a crossing of a scan line and a data line correspondingly to a pixel of an image to be displayed, e.g., as disclosed in JP-A-2007-316462.
Incidentally, a demand for application of an electrooptic device using a light emitting element to a small-sized apparatus such as a portable apparatus, a head mounted display, etc., grows in recent years. In this case, it is necessary to downsize the electrooptic device without degrading a display quality. Further, it is desirable to give the electrooptic device a simple structure in order to downsize the electrooptic device while keeping a manufacturing cost low.